Questionable Fashion Taste
by makinlovetomyvibes
Summary: Post EoD steaminess and smut. Raffe POV. "Her back gently hit the wall and she tugged me down to murmur near my ear, "This was a bad idea," followed by nervous laughter." Prompt from r/Fanfiction


**A/N:** I know I usually rate my fics higher than they need to be, but this one is actually rated M (sex, language). I wrote it for a prompt which I will restate at the bottom. Okey without further ado -

* * *

The Tweedle Twins threw the party. They wanted it to have a World Before club-like feel to it but "with class." So here I was on a Friday night, Penryn pulling me through the crowd of humans toward the outer wall because she was overwhelmed by the alcohol and the bodies and the noise.

Her back gently hit the wall and she tugged me down to murmur near my ear, "This was a bad idea," followed by nervous laughter. She shifted her shoulders behind the trench coat she was wearing (apocalypse or otherwise, the girl's fashion sense was questionable) in an attempt to appear more confident, but I could see her chewing on the inside of her lip. I shifted closer to distract from the overload. I leaned down like I was telling her something, and pressed a chaste kiss to the spot just below her ear and quickly slid my hand up the outside of her thigh expecting to feel more nylon and maybe shorts - except, the nylon ended and led to just her bare skin for miles. Her pulse jumped under my lips. Hell, _my_ pulse jumped with hers.

She tried to hide the cheekiest smirk but gave it to me anyway. The party was mostly forgotten. I pressed another kiss below her ear, this one less chaste with more pressure. She took a deep breath and tried to act normal.

"Penryn, what are you wearing under that coat?" I murmured against her neck.

"There would be no fun left if I told you."

"Oh, I think there would be plenty of fun left-" I started, but she had slipped her small fingers into the space between two of the buttons on my shirt and trailed her nails over my abs. A shiver ran down my spine at her cold touch and blood rushed. She looked at me with a come-hither look and a smirk.

"-We have to leave. Now," I said before pulling her by the hand from the party and into the crisp night.

* * *

It took everything in me not to take her in the sky, to undress her and fuck her in flight. But I didn't stop myself from untying her coat as soon as we were out of eyesight - to reveal the see-through white lace panties that barely covered her ass and the matching bra. It also didn't stop me from hooking her legs around my hips to relish in the uneven motion of flying or from ravishing her mouth with mine.

When we finally landed on our apartment's rooftop, we were needy and desperate. Too desperate to make it downstairs. Penryn was kissing my neck and chest so roughly she was leaving marks (that would vanish by morning.) I put her down on the concrete to start taking off her clothes as I worked on my belt and the buttons of shirt; my head was spinning like I had drank too much, or like I couldn't get enough air.

Oxygen rushed from all areas of my body when I looked at Penryn again, who had discarded her boots and the trench coat, almost completely bare in black thigh-highs; the only nearby light source was the moon. Her hair was mussed up and her lips were red and kiss-swollen. And her dark eyes looked like they wanted to devour me.

"Fuck," I said under my breath before pulling her flush against me to capture her lips again. She sighed a shaky laugh. I was overwhelmed with love for my Daughter of Man.

"You are the most goddamned beautiful being I've ever seen," I said, pulling the thin fabric of her bra over her head and squeezing her soft skin. Her panties slid down her legs a needy moan later.

"Raffe," Penryn whined between gasps. Her hands unfastened the button of my pants and yanked them down mid-thigh. She stood on a tiptoe and immediately wrapped the other leg around my waist, trying to line us up. I lifted the rest of her up so we were in our previous position. Her arms were around my neck and her fingers were planted in my hair.

Penryn caught my lip between her teeth and kissed my shoulder before we continued. But when we did continue - it was breathtaking; her warmth welcomed me like I was ice cold - she bit my shoulder to stifle her moan.

Our bodies stumbled until we found our pace. It was a slow, frantic dance of rocking against each other, trying not to cry out too loud. The night was so quiet all I could hear was the sound of our breath and all I could feel was her.

All I could feel was her when she came undone around me, biting my lip, losing control; and all I could hear was her trying to be quiet but still managing to let my name slip out between her lips.

And that was all that I needed to trigger my own release after hers. I pulled her completely against me so I wouldn't drop her even if holding up my own weight was shaky for a moment. And we held each other like that for a moment as we caught our breath.

I kissed her shoulder, softly now that the desperation was over. And she kissed my cheek and hopped down to her own feet where we both got dressed and finally made our way into the apartment complex that we call home.

* * *

 **Prompt from Atojiso on reddit (r/Fanfiction):**  
 **[** Lingerie under a trenchcoat. A rooftop or other inaccessible place outside. Some version of the phrase: "Will you hurry up already?!" **]**


End file.
